Baby, its cold outside
by Miss Megz
Summary: My Christmas present to my beloved readers. Kagome and the Inu brothers are spending Christmas together. Set to the song "Baby, its cold outside". IxK


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **or **this song so no suing!

**Lyrics**

_Thought_

So many centuries had passed for him, but it had been less than a day for Kagome. They said their goodbyes and Kagome left through the well. Inuyasha waited at the spot he knew she would emerge and even got Sesshoumaru to come just to prove he wasn't insane. The dog demon had been understandably surprised but after nearly a millennium of practice at his stoic mask, it was unbreakable.

"We should all spend Christmas together!" Kagome one day exclaimed. She was over at the house the brothers shared. The T.V. was playing some children's Christmas movie and it gave the priestess the idea. The brothers had never really celebrated the holiday before since they both grew up before it came to Japan.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, turning away from the television, not really understanding how a snowman coming to life could be a kid's movie.

"Because neither of you have ever celebrated such an important holiday," she explained and pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru as though it were his entire fault. Said dog demon just looked over top his Stephen King novel to raise an eyebrow at her for a moment before returning his attention to _The Secret Window_.

"Don't you usually spend Christmas with your family?" The half demon pointed out.

Kagome shrugged, "I can spend time with them and you."

The house was festively decorated with plenty of garland and Christmas lights. A fake tree was placed and decorated in the living room because both brothers refused to buy a real one. Both were feudal demons and firmly believed trees belonged in forests, not in people's living rooms. Another Christmas movie played in the background as the fire crackled and all three had a mug of hot chocolate in hand. The wind stated to howl and Kagome realized she needed to leave. Kagome stepped out into the snow and wind only to be forced back inside by a cold gust. "You're not going anywhere in this weather," Inuyasha commented.

"But I have to go!" Kagome argued.

"Not in this weather," the half demon countered.

**I really can't stay**

** (But baby its cold outside)**

** I've got to go away**

** (But baby its cold outside)**

** This evening has been**

** (Been hoping that you'd drop in)**

** So very nice**

** (I'll hold your hands, they're like ice)**

** My mother will start to worry**

** (Beautiful what's your hurry?)**

** My father will be pacing the floor**

** (Listen to the fireplace roar)**

"Mama and Grandpa are expecting me back soon," Kagome continued. The cry of the wind and the sudden flicker of the fire answered her. Inuyasha just shook his head. The dog demon stopping reading _Salem's Lot_ long enough to add another log to the fire and stir it up so the wind couldn't blow it out with its fury.

**So really I'd better scurry**

** (Beautiful please don't hurry)**

** But maybe just half a half a drink more**

** (Put some records on while I pour)**

The priestess paused as she stared out the window at the sheet of white that hid almost everything from view. "Well, maybe one more hot chocolate," she thought out loud. Inuyasha got her one more and the former lord looked out the window with a sense of knowing hidden expertly in his eyes.

**The neighbours might faint**

** (Baby its cold out there)**

** Say what's in this drink?**

** (No cabs to be had out there)**

"Yumi will know if I spend all night here. She is your neighbour," the priestess fretted.

"I thought she already knew we were dating?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but she'll blow it out of proportion and tell everyone what she thinks we did," she answered; at this Sesshoumaru could only roll his eyes from behind his book, "why are you reading horror novels at Christmas anyway?" She demanded of the dog demon.

"It's more entertaining than listening to you two argue," Sesshoumaru replied without looking up.

**I wish I knew how**

** (Your eyes are like starlight now)**

** To break this spell**

** (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)**

While Kagome was distracted with Sesshoumaru's response, Inuyasha snuck over and stole her hat off her head. "It's too cold to be out," and held her hat out of reach.

"Give that back Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

**I out to say "no, no, no sir**

** (Mind if I get closer)**

** At least I'm gonna say that I tried**

** (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

The priestess chased after Inuyasha who still had her hat in his hand. Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored them and the large **CRASH **that soon followed. _It's going to be a long night,_ he mentally sighed and turned the page.

Both:

**Baby its cold outside**

** I simply must go**

** (But baby its cold outside)**

** The answer is no**

** (But baby its cold outside)**

She had succeeded in getting her hat back only to discover that her coat was gone. "Give back my coat!" Kagome yelled and ran off to find the half breed once more.

**Your welcome has been**

** (How lucky you dropped in)**

** So nice and warm**

** (Look out at that storm)**

** My sister will be suspicious**

** (Gosh your lips look delicious)**

** My brother will be at the door**

** (Waves on the tropical shore)**

"I wish I had some of Sango's powder to knock him out," she grumbled after stopping to catch her breath. Inuyasha watched her for a moment before turning to look at his brother. The look Sesshoumaru gave him said: _kiss her half breed before she really DOES leave._ The half demon took in a deep breath and walked over to Kagome.

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**

** (Gosh your lips are delicious)**

** By maybe just a cigarette more**

** (Never such a blizzard before)**

Inuyasha held Kagome tight like he did in the feudal era whenever he had come close to losing her. He kissed her before she could even ask him what he was doing or snatch her coat back. The pulled apart and stared at each other in silence, still holding onto each other. After another minute of staring, Kagome took her coat and Inuyasha proceeded to chase her for it.

**I've gotta get home**

** (But baby you'll freeze out there)**

** Say lend me your comb**

** (It's up to your knees out there)**

The elder demon watched the two for a moment before glancing out the window and finishing his book. The two were still chasing each other.

**You've really been grand**

** (I thrill when you touch my hand)**

** But don't you see?**

** (How can you do this to me?)**

** There's bound to be talk tomorrow**

** (Think of my life long sorrow)**

** At least there will be plenty implied**

** (If you got pneumonia and died)**

Both eventually fell back onto the couch, too tired to keep chasing each other; Kagome strongly suspected that Inuyasha was just faking though. "The storm hasn't let up," he pointed out.

**I really can't stay**

** (Get over that old out)**

"Yeah," Kagome thought and finally gave up, "alright, I'll stay until the storm passes." It didn't take long for both to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Sesshoumaru got up, tossed a blanket on the two, and stepped outside in just his jeans and shirt. The wind cried around him and tore at his hair but he remained rooted to the spot. After five minute of the wind howling all around him, he spoke, "they're asleep so don't wake them." The wind instant died down to a whisper. The dog demon walked to the door and stopped in the doorway, "merry Christmas, Kaugra." He felt a warm wind blow across his face and then walked inside.

Both:

**Baby its cold**

** Baby its cold outside...**


End file.
